poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Oblivion and fight Axel
This is how our Heroes search around in Castle Oblivion and fight Axel in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. They looking in the Castle and Ryan look at the Good Luck Charm Ryan: Who was it? Who's most important to me? think for a moment Ryan: Nothing. Sci-Ryan: Can't you remember? Ryan: No. I only remember Megaminé. Come on, do you guys remember anything at all? Matau: No. Sorry, Master Ryan. It's important, but I just can't remember... I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared. Crash: Then we should make a promise! All: Huh? Crash: What you said back there kinda got my brain a-thinkin'. Whenever you make a promise that's super-duper big--- Maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff! Ryan: Courage... Sci-Ryan: Yeah! Let's do it! Bertram: We are team. Matau: We have each other. Sci-Ryan: Even if we get scared. Or in trouble, or even if we get separate. Crash: Even if we sorta forgot each other. Evil Anna: Don't remember our Names. Evil Ryan: And lose to each other. Ryan: Whatever happens, we're friends! Sci-Ryan: The Magic of Friendship! Meanwhile is looking after them and then Marluxia appeared Minutes later know Axel is here Marluxia: You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here...some nerve indeed--- Axel: Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about. Marluxia: Why let Megaminé go? If it weren't for your needless meddling--- We could have turned the Keyblade master to come and serve us. Axel: Ohh, right, your big plan. You use Megaminé to rewrite Ryan's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Megaminé and Ryan together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the one who turned against the real Organization, Marluxia. Marluxia: Since when were you suspicious of us? Axel: Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone? Marluxia: So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan? Axel: That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order. (Axel summons his chakrams) Marluxia: Oh... Axel: Remember the order: "You must eliminate the traitor who turned against the real one." I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... You must do the same! (Axel slashes at Marluxia with his chakrams, but he dodges the attack. Axel then throws his chakrams at Marluxia, who blocks them with his scythe. They fly back and Axel catches them) Axel: The Illusions of Organization's will turn against the real ones. In that name, I will annihilate you. Marluxia: That line's not you. Axel: Well, had to try it once, you know. (Axel runs to Marluxia and tries to slash him, but he evades using super speed. Marluxia tries to slash Axel, but he jumps out of the way. He proceeds to slash an energy wave out of his scythe and fire it at Axel, who struggles to block it with his chakrams. Marluxia laughs. He waves his hand to materialize something, which makes Axel snicker. Megaminé and the Dazzlings is in front of Marluxia, frozen in fear) Axel: Is that your shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid. Marluxia: I wonder. Are you listening, Ryan? Axel say he's willing to harm Megaminé and the Dazzlings to get me. You won't let that happen, will you? Axel: Oh, come now. You're Marluxia's Puppet, already? Ryan: After I exterminate Marluxia, you are next! Marluxia: Hmph! Axel: Hmph. Now, Ryan. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can I? He and Ryan fighting and Ryan defeated Axel Axel: You're better then I thought you'd be. It was worth saving you after all. Ryan: Saving me? What do you mean? Axel: Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense. disappeared Ryan: Axel! Ryan knows Marluxia, Megaminé and The Dazzlings is gone, so he went off to find them Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3